Transformers: Arcee x Bumblebee
by SaphiraKoshi
Summary: A long story full of fluff that happens during Transformers Prime. Bumblebee x Arcee
1. Surprises

**Note: Don't own Hasbro's stuff, but I think these two make a cute couple. Enjoy the short story.**

**Bumblebee x Arcee **

Deep within the Autobot base one day…

For weeks Bumblebee had been secretly working on a birthday gift for Acree. Well, he had known Acree for a long time (for about few thousand decades, give or take a few eons) and wanted to give something more than just a simple pat-on-back and say the customary 'Yep, you're a year older' when her special day arrived. Early in the Great War of Cybertron, all gift giving stopped due to the continuous fighting and it became considered as a waste of resources since then. However, gift giving had been an important part of autobot life and Bumblebee was determined to bring this tradition back.

"Actions speak louder than words," whispered the yellow bot to himself as he placed the last touches on his secret project. "When Cliffjumper's spark stopped, it broke Acree's heart. Maybe this small gift will remind her that I still care about her," mused Bumblebee holding the finished gift to the light. It (the gift) was a beautiful reincarnation of Acree's favorite Cybertronian flower called a Silver Cristal Bud. Of course, on Cybertron it was a living plant; not welded copper wire for the stem and colorful glass pieces melted into a heart like shape for the bud. Still, it looked almost real. Besides Raff did a great job helping Bumblebee get the parts needed from the town's junk yard. "I am glad to have Raff as my human buddy," chuckled Bumblebee, pleased that the flower came out so nice. Alas, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice someone coming up from behind.

"Hey, Bee! What are you working on there?" asked Acree, as she leaned over Bumblebee's shoulder to get a better look at the object in his hands.

"Buzz, beep, blooop!" replied Bumblebee, his eye brows shooting-up in alarm as he quickly hunched over and held the secret project closer to his chest plate not wanting the pretty little two wheeler to see what it was. Her birthday was still one day away and the flower would not be a surprise if she found out about it right now.

"What? Not even a tiny peak?" laughed Acree, her face sporting a quizzical brow as she sat down next to him.

Being not able to speak with words had annoyed Bumblebee like an unreachable rust patch on his axel for a long time, and this conversation did not help him forget about it. "_I finished Acree's gift ten seconds ago_," thought Bumblebee, rolling his eyes. "_And she just had to sneak-up on me now, why did I not see this coming? If I could just speak like everyone else, this would be no trouble._"

Acree rested her elbows on the table and clasped her delicate looking metal hands together. "Can you at least tell me what's going on here?"

"Beep, whirl, whine."

"Oh, a secret gift! Who's it for?" cried Acree, almost jumping from her seat in excitement. She had not seen a real gift in a while, and had not given one to someone since the war. This news totally made her mind go into over drive thinking about all the possible questions that she wanted answered about Bee's gift.

Bumblebee did not say anything hoping Acree would just go away, and not press him about this.

"O.k. if you don't want to show me, then that's fine with me," said Acree, landing a playful punch into his nearest bicep. "But remember, best friends like us should not keep secrets from each other."

He knew what was going to happen, but Bumblebee still looked straight into Arcee's light blue eyes when she said that last sentence. "_Whenever she looks at me with those eyes, I can't say no to anything she asks of me_," thought Bumblebee feeling a blush coming on. "_Acree, I wish we were more than just best friends. I just don't have the guts to say those three important words to you_." With a sigh, Bumblebee straitened-up his posture and pushed the now not-so-secret gift towards her. "Is that what I think it is?" whispered Arcee, feeling her heart stop for a moment. The flower was so beautiful and its bud sparkled with such intensity that she could not bring herself to touch it. After seeing her hesitate, Bumblebee gently took Acree's hands and placed the flower in them. But, he was not able to look strait at the fem bot without blushing harder. He smiled and made a few sounds to say "This gift is for you, Happy Early Birthday!" Acree was in shock. "_You remembered my birthday? And how did you know this was my favorite flower in the whole universe_?" she thought, but could not get the words to come out of her mouth. "_What does it matter anyway? Bumblebee is the sweetest friend a girl can have!"_

Acree hugged Bee and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. "Thank you so much Bee! I will keep this with me always," she said beaming with delight.

Now it was Bumblebees turn to go into shock. "_Did she just kiss me? Yes, she did, get a hold of yourself!_" thought Bumblebee, shaking his head. He never thought his first kiss would feel so sweet and natural. Bumblebee was sure now that he was in love with Acree.

"Bee, I better get going. Jack wanted to go for a spin on the dunes before sundown," giggled Acree, detangling from his arms and standing upright. She took the flower and put it into her side compartment located on her thigh. "Again, thank you very much, Bee. I will never forget this gift," said Acree blowing a kiss to him, while patting the compartment once to close it.

This action made Bumblebee's spark melt down to his feet for a moment or two. She turned leave with a beautiful smile on her face and walked away feeling her heart become lighter than air.

He watch her go, wishing the hug would have lasted longer than it did. And another kiss would not have hurt anybody but, Bumblebee was glad that his gift to Acree made her so happy. Maybe tomorrow he will ask her out on a date to watch the earth's sunset together. But, will he ever get the courage to say "I love you" to that pretty two wheeler?

**Next Chapter coming soon… **


	2. A Start

The Next Day…

All the autobots and their human friends gathered for Arcee's small Birthday Party in the main room where the ground bridge entrance could be accessed in a moment's notice, if Decepticon trouble should be spotted on the radar. For the party, even Ratchet (the grumpiest mech on the planet), put-up a few ribbons to decorated the command center and Jack's mom made a chocolate cake more suited to the children's tastes. But everyone felt the TLC going on and it was good to be together under the same roof without worrying about the outside world for a bit.

Of course, Optimus Prime had to give a short speech about Arcee's courage and skill on the battlefield. And while Wheeljack gave Arcee a big bear hug, Bumblebee struggled to contain his hands from ripping apart the overconfident mech dared to grab Arcee that way.

"Yeah, looks like I caught myself a hot-blooded femme. Who just happens to be the Birthday Bot today," chuckled Wheeljack, tightening his hold. He was going to say "babe" instead of "bot," but thought better of it.

"Hey, easy on the power grip there Jackie. You know how my cerebral cortex is when it comes to…."

"Really, Arcee? Is that being older stuff getting to you," replied Wheeljack razing an eye brow and showing off a cool, bad-boy grin. But, he relaxed his embrace and in return Arcee happily rested against his chest plate.

To interrupt the scene, and thank goodness because Bumblebee was totally going to blow.

"Whoop-Dee-Do! Today is Arcee's Birthday!" hooted Miko, sitting cross-legged on Bulkheads shoulder. "By the way, how old are you Arcee?"

The femme bot blushed and let out a sigh, as she gently pushed away from Wheeljack.

"Well, I don't know exactly in Cybertronian years. I think in earth years, I about 23. Give or take."

"I remember being a young, strapping mech with his whole life ahead of him," snorted Ratchet, taking a sip of spiked-energy oil. "Now, I am the oldest mech on the block. Enjoy it while you can, Arcee."

"Ah, Ratchet, don't be so glum. Optimus told me that Tup is the oldest mech these days," said Raff as he finished plugging in Miko's electric guitar to the loud speakers. "And sometimes being older has its perks."

"Now, what 'perks' are you referring to?" asked Jack, digging into his second slice of cake.

"For one, when I get older, no one can tell me I'm too young to do anything. And I get to stay-up for as long as I want."

This made everyone in the room roar with laughter and Miko was the loudest of them all. She nearly rolled off Bulkheads shoulder.

"Beep, whirl, booop! (_Come on guys, let's not forget whose special day this is. Let's sing her a rock 'in B-day song!_)," whistled Bumblebee using one arm to wrap around Arcee's tiny waist. He used the other to pick-up Raff and smoothly place the kid on his shoulder. That was Bulkhead's queue to get Miko down to floor level so she could play her music. If you could imagine Pink singing the "Happy Birthday to You song," that how hard Miko played it up!

Luckily, Miko had just ended the song when new Decepticon energon readings started the alarm going.

Bumblebee knew he had to ask Arcee out before it was too late. But, she had moved out of his grasp and started towards Miko and Jack. "_How am I going to ask her now? I had it all planed out for after the party_," thought Bumblebee, watching Arcee. "_Why did that alarm have to go off_?"

'Ah man, I had another song to play and everything," cried Miko, stopping her foot. "Sorry, Arcee. Happy Birthday anyway."

"You did great, Miko! I really enjoyed the song, thank you," giggled Arcee, giving Miko a hug. "It's been to long since I listened to that kind of music."

"Hey Miko, after this is over, maybe you can give another concert," remarked Jack as he helped himself to a third piece of cake. "And it's not like the world is going to end today, so you'll have enough time to practice to make it…." Miko gave him a "don't you dare say it" look. "Hah, I knew she was a closet perfectionist," thought Jack, inwardly laughing.

"The Decepticons are on the move again, and it looks like they got one of their old mines back-up," reported Ratchet to the group. "The mine in question is near a populated area, and if they do something stupid. Boom!"

"Ratchet, get the ground bridge running! Children, please stay put," ordered Optimus, as he checked the ammo in his trusty blaster.

Jack, Miko, and Raff pouted at the same time: "But, we…"

"Not this time, it is too dangerous," said Optimus cutting them off before they could say anything more.

"Oooo.k, Optimus….."

"Good," sighed Optimus, turning to address his fellow autobots. He noticed that Arcee looked a bit crestfallen, even though she tried not to show it. "Arcee, I am sorry to have to end your party early, but we are going to need all the help we can get in this mission," remarked Optimus, taking the small femme's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Optimus was like a father to her in many ways, and Arcee liked him all the more because he treaded her with that special gentleness. If it weren't for him being a Prime, they could have been so much more to each other. "Bulkhead, Bumble, and Arcee you're with me. Wheeljack, think you could do some scouting?"

"Will do boss," smiled Wheeljack, flexing his muscles. "Just make sure I don't sneak around for too long. It gets boring."

"Fine with me," replied Optimus, before transforming. "Let's roll out!"

Bumblebee grabbed Arcee's arm before she could fallow the others into the open portal and gave her a "please, can I talk to you later? It is important" face before letting her go. She gave him a puzzled look, but said yes before running into the circle of green light.

**Next Chapter coming soon….(and it's going to be good, so hang tight!)**


	3. Cave Battle Part 1

Outside The Mine of Doom & Gloom…

"I see Knockout ordering a few Decepticon drones around the opening to the cave," cracked Wheeljack's smooth voice over the intercom. "This looks too good to pass-up, can I just go and make some scrap mental out of those cons right now?"

"No Wheeljack, stay put till the teem regroups around your position," replied Optimus Prime, taking the view in under the cover of a few big trees. "We will storm the cave together on my mark."

"O.k. boss, over and out."

"With Knockout, who knows what's really going on in that mine," smirked Arcee, folding her slim arms over her buff chest plates. "It looks like a prefect trap to me."

"Be that as it may, there are humans living close by and we can't take the chance of Megatron deciding to harm them by blowing the mine," stated Optimus, using a gentle but determined voice as his fighting mask slid over his mouth. "Bumblebee, give us some cover fire as Bulkhead distracts our target!"

Everyone braced for the moment their leader would start the charge into the enemies' turf a few meters away.

Bumblebee did not want to stay in the background while Arcee charged into the fray without him by her side. He felt a strong urge to protect the femme with his whole being from the great danger of the situation, but he trusted Optimus instincts. Fast in and fast out seemed like the best option.

Optimus gave a battle cry, changing in with Arcee to his right and Bulkhead to his left. Arcee's arm pistils were out and blazing taking the first kill of the day.

"That's my girl! Looking hot as ever, kicking fenders and taking names!" thought Bumblebee, his own canons laying down cover fire. He noticed out of the corner of his optics, Wheeljack running for the middle of a group of drones. The duel blade wheeling mech went deep ninja, looking to school for cool as his blades slashed through the con's armor like nothing.

"Sometimes I envy that mech," whispered Bumblebee, rolling his eyes as he took-out a drone that was bearing down on Arcee. She gave him a grateful smile, before punching out the next con in her wake.

Bulkhead tried to make a grab for Knockout, but the slimy red mech got the better of his larger opponent by dodging at the last moment and landing a hard-right fist into the exposed jawline. Ouch!

"Hah! Looks like I lived up to my name," snickered Knockout, flexing his arms in a macho pose as Bulkhead hit the dirt. "Nice, not even one scratch on my perfect paint job."

"Wait till I get my hands on your pretty-boy hide!" growled Bulkhead getting-up and shaking the dust of his faceplate.

Optimus finished off two drones that once with one shot from his trusty blaster. He turned to Knockout and said: "You're out numbered and out gunned, Knockout, surrender now while you have the chance!"

"Temping offer, but I dare you to come and get me, you Autobot lame brains," taunted Knockout, before doing a literal bunny hop into the cave.

"What a three year old sparkling," frowned Arcee, taking aim at Knockout with one arm pistil. "And boy does that get on my nerves!" She fired, and the laser grazed the tip of Knockout's head spike. He let out a girly shriek, before completely disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

"See what I mean?"

She let out a cute snort, making Bumblebee and the others laugh.

"Well, I want first dibs on finding him," Bulkhead rumbled, starting into the cave after Knockout.

Optimus put a firm hand on the large mech's shoulder, stopping him.

"I know how you feel, but don't let your pride lead you in the wrong direction."

"Alright, Optimus…."

"Ratchet, can you tell me how many Decepticon energy signals are coming from the mine?" asked Arcee through her coms. "We totaled twenty out here so far."

"No signals coming from the cave accept one, but I can't tell of there is a disrupter or something jamming my scanners. My screen went crazy just now," replied Ratchet, his voice distorted by static. "I'm losing the-"

"Come in Ratchet! Ratchet come in!" cried Arcee, holding her hand to her ear trying to get the conation back. 'Shot, our coms are dead!"

"That was helpful," quipped Wheeljack, prepping a grenade. "I say we just blow the entrance, and leave."

Bumblebee and Arcee gave him a "don't even think about it" look. They almost looked like old sparkmates together. (i.e. old married couple in human terms) :)

"What? It's simple."

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened-up behind the team and out came Ratchet.

"Yep, they are jammed our stuff and magically fried some important wires to," snorted Ratchet, taking in a good view of the destroyed drones piled around Optimus and the others. "And I am going to need Wheeljack and Bulkhead to help me fix everything."

Optimus let out a small sigh. "Fine, take them both. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I will go into the mine to solve the other part of the problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just send a ground bridge to my location in an hour no matter what," said Optimus with a grimace, turning to face the cave. "I will collapse the mine onto itself carefully, but first Arcee and Bee must help me clean house."

Ratchet nodded and went through the swirling green circle with Wheeljack and Bulkhead in toe.

"Are you all ready for this mission?" asked Optimus, looking at his two remaining team members by his side with beep blue eyes showing a cool confidence about them. "It could be our last."

"I am ready no matter what!" said Arcee and Bee nodded his head in agreement. But, as the trio walked their way deeper into the mine, Bumblebee could not help to wonder if he would make it long enough to tell Arcee how much she meant to him.

**What is really going in that cave? Will Bee ever get the chance to ask Arcee out on a date? Are our heroes going to make it out alive in the first place? Find out in the next chapter coming soon! SK **


End file.
